


We'll Find Another Way

by MinYoungjae



Series: Life Isn't Easy [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anniversary, Cat, Cheating, Cutting, Dancing, Dating, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Jinyoung is still in college, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attack, Pizza, Singing, Stress, Theatre, breakdown - Freeform, jijae, jinjae, markson, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYoungjae/pseuds/MinYoungjae
Summary: Park Jinyoung loves Jaebum very much, but he knows the male would be better off without him. From juggling his living expenses, his jobs, Jinyoung, and more, Jaebum soon finds himself breaking. Jinyoung searches for something, anything that will help his boyfriend who crumbles a little everyday. Although Jaebum would never admit it, Jinyoung can see him falling apart, but can't figure out why. They might not have much, but they have their love which Jinyoung is determined to preserve, even with their struggles.





	1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung hummed quietly to himself, opening the fridge and pulling out the pizza he had been looking forward to all day. His stomach grumbled just at the thought of having nearly the whole box to himself. The lights in the kitchen flickered for a second, making him blink and briefly look at the ceiling as the light fixtures hummed.

Returning his attention to the food in his hands, he beamed. But when he lifted the cardboard lid, much to his dismay, almost all the slices were gone. Except for two tiny slivers and a small slip of paper with something scribbled on it.

"Thanks for the lunch, love you -Jaebum"

"My lunch" Jinyoung frowned. He had ordered the pizza yesterday night and had kept it well covered under many containers in the fridge. He wanted to save it for after he came home and finished his performance tests. A small reward for the hardwork he had put into memorizing, practicing, and perfecting he had put into the script. It was a tradition for him, but every time, Jaebum would find the hidden treasure, if it was in the fridge, the closet, in the cupboard.

With a sigh, he accepted Jaebum's leftovers and munched on them.

_Im Jaebum, I love you too but a little less now._

Jinyoung thought to himself as he closed the fridge's rusting door and placed the nearly empty pizza box on the counter. He glanced around the cramped apartment but smiled. Yes, it was modest, with only one bedroom and one bathroom. Yes, it had cat toys littering the floor and baking soda in every corner to contain the pet odor. Yes, it had a feline which sometimes drove him insane. Yes, it was silent almost all the time, except for when Jinyoung listened to music. Yes, paint peeled off the walls sometimes. Yes, he could move out at any second if he wanted to, but why would he?

_Jaebum_ was there.

Jaebum who knew just how to hold him in his arms.

Who knew what to make Jinyoung happier after a difficult day.

Who knew nearly everything there was to know about him.

Who knew exactly how to kiss Jinyoung in the space between his eyebrows and whisper, "I love you" every morning without fault.

Jaebum who made Jinyoung complete.

Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the familiar sound of keys turning in the lock of the front door. He quickly finished the food and marched over, "Jaebum, I'm going to kill you" He promised under his breath as the cat appeared out of nowhere, sprinting up to the door and easily beating the male.

But no matter how many times his boyfriend stole his food, Jinyoung could never live up to his word.

"Where is my baby?" Jaebum laughed as he opened the door, quickly closing it behind him incase the feline in front of him had any ideas. But they both knew the cat would never attempt to run away. It was her home like it was theirs, and she loved every bit of it like they did. Jaebum shook his head, his dark strands of hair sticking slightly to his sweaty forehead as he smiled tiredly with only one side of his mouth.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, his lips pressing into a straight line as he crossed his arms, "Baby?"

"Nora" The other grinned, kneeling next to his beloved Siamese cat and picked her up with one hand, his other slipping his keys into the pocket of his faded blue skinny jeans. Seeing Jinyoung's expression, Jaebum wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend's waist, "You big baby, you think I can forget about you? You're a much better cuddler than Nora" He joked, kissing the male's cheek.

Jinyoung's stern look softened but quickly hardened again as he gently rubbed Nora under her cream white chin.

_I don't care what you call me, I'm still mad at you_

He thought uselessly. Jaebum knew all his weak points and knew what he liked and didn't. He could simply peck him on the back of his neck and Jinyoung would be happy again.

_My pizza. My pizza._

Jinyoung silently repeated, hoping it would help him keep his anger towards the other.

"I'm guessing you saw the pizza?" Jaebum smirked mischievously, as if he was reading Jinyoung's mind. He rubbed the male's lower back, lightly pressing him closer to his chest, "I'll bring you out to eat meat for dinner" He offered, kissing Jinyoung softly on the lips. Jaebum pulled away slowly, leaning forward and letting their foreheads touch as his mono lidded eyes stared into Jinyoung's, "You can't stay mad at me"

_Damn it._

Without a second of hesitation, Jinyoung melted into Jaebum's arm, hugging his torso and resting his head on his shoulder, "You jerk"

Jaebum's voice lowered to a whisper, "I'm not a jerk-"

"Why are you always right" Jinyoung cut him off almost angrily, but the ends of his lips turned upwards anyways. His eyes drifted closed, savoring the moment with the male's hard chest against his, with their synchronized breathing the only sound in the house. Jaebum was surrounded with the smell of sweat and the buzz of energy, but he was still calm and quiet for Jinyoung.

It was comforting. Like everything about Jaebum.

It was peaceful. Lovely. Perfect.

It was like falling in love all over again.

"I have to take a shower, pick whatever restaurant you want and I'll pay" Jaebum placed Nora on the floor and gave Jinyoung a quick squeeze, "-you can join me in the shower, you know" He lazily winked, the adorable two moles on his eyelid appearing before retreating behind his bangs.

_Falling in love all over again, with an idiot._

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen, leaning his hip against the counter, waiting until he heard the click of the bathroom lock before he lifted a hand to his face to hide a small smile.

_But he's_ my _idiot._

And he tugged his phone out of his pocket, stifling his laughs when he could hear the thunder of the shower but also Jaebum's singing through the cheap, paper thin walls.

_Okay, it's been 4 months, does he think I can't hear him?_

Jinyoung face palmed, unlocking his phone and looking through a list of the nearest restaurants. Nora leaped onto the counter, carefully choosing her steps as she walked around the pizza box and looked up to Jinyoung, meowing. He carefully brushed his hand over the cat's fur, her purrs joining Jaebum's loud melody.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jinyoung, remember when I asked you to move in with me and you thought I was crazy?" Jaebum called as he came out of the bathroom striding past his boyfriend, using a small towel to dry his hair. He had the dreamy look in his eyes like he always did when he talked about their past. His tone was light and relaxed, even though he was walking around the house naked, which Jinyoung was sure of even without looking up.

"I thought you were mentally insane, hyung" Jinyoung corrected, his eyes not leaving his phone screen. He felt his chest heat up with emotion as he recalled that day.

He had had the biggest crush on Jaebum since he could remember, the confident and loud but yet casual person. Jaebum's appearance didn't match his personality. He hid his friendly side under his harsh looking eyes and bored facial expression, only revealing his true self to the people he felt most comfortable with. Jinyoung had hesitantly agreed to Jaebum, scared that the male would find out about his sexuality.

Although he wasn't exactly scared of society said, he was terrified of what Jaebum would think about him if one day he found all the old pictures of them together with hearts drawn around the elder's face. He thought Jaebum would've forced him to move out or never talk to him again, but instead, the male invited him to lunch with an honest smile after Jinyoung confessed.

_"Jinyoung, I don't care if you're gay, I love you so I would be more hurt or surprised if you were straight" Jaebum gently brushed Jinyoung's hair backwards, his hands cupping the male's face, "Come on, let's get lunch. It's a date this time"_

Jinyoung laughed to himself, his hand over his lips to quieten it.

Jaebum shrugged and wandered into their bedroom to find a change of clothes, "I hope I'm not too crazy for you"

Jinyoung scanned the creaky wooden floor, colorful cat toys everywhere, "Sometimes. Just sometimes" He sighed under his breath, nudging Nora off the counter and picking up a toy, throwing it across the room. It hit the wall and Nora sprinted off to catch it.

He loved the apartment to death, but one day, it would kill them. Being in such a tight space when Jaebum was always bringing cats home. What if they got into an argument? One of them would have to storm out of the apartment, they wouldn't be able to stand each other in this tight space.

Jinyoung's search for a restaurant took a small detour to looking at apartments online. Hopefully, not too expensive and still near the University, since he still had the rest of the school year before graduating. Though they were the same age, Jinyoung was a grade below Jaebum because his parents had put him into school late.

Although they were nearly like a married couple, the two men split the bill. Because he was still studying, Jinyoung's parents paid his half. Jaebum had to get multiple part time jobs right after finishing college and worked video or movie projects with small companies to pay his. No matter how many times Jinyoung offered to pay for him, he refused politely. There had been too many times where Jaebum would come home and pass out on the couch without a word. Rather than leaving him there, the younger of the two would have to peel his boyfriend's clothes off slowly to not waken him and throw a blanket over him.

But thankfully, Jaebum had recently gotten a job at a large company which paid rather well, letting him quit his job at a mall and gas station.

Giving up and leaving his phone on the counter, Jinyoung went into the bedroom, catching a glance of Jaebum's toned figure before he slipped his shirt on. Jaebum turned, buckling his belt quickly and looking up, "Ready to go?"

"We don't have to go out, you know. We can just stay in and order pizza" Jinyoung's eyes searched Jaebum's face. He knew the elder would never admit it. That he was tired. Taking Jinyoung out to eat was costly and Jaebum had other things to pay for. He could see the dark circles that had formed under his boyfriend's eyes and how his shoulders sagged in relief.

It only took Jaebum a single step to close the space between them in the tiny room, "Are you sure?" It was a hesitant question, but there was slight joy hidden in his voice.

"Yeah" Jinyoung's arms wrapped around the other's neck and held him tight.

_It doesn't matter to me how many times you bring me out to eat or buy me presents. I don't care about that stuff._

Jinyoung thought. He couldn't form the words out loud though, no matter how many times he arranged the letters in his head. He always felt bad, knowing that Jaebum was an insecure person. Sometimes, Jinyoung would finally get the sentences perfectly and wrote them down, taping them on the front door before he slept so that Jaebum would see them in the morning. They were nothing special, and usually short and sweet, but they were honest, which was what mattered.

_I care about you._

He mentally filed that one for later as Jaebum hugged him tightly, kissing him hard, "I love you" Jaebum sang.

_I know you do_

"I love you more" Jinyoung replied, his hands rubbing the short hairs on the back of his boyfriend's neck.

The two pulled apart when something furry brushed between Jaebum's legs, "Aw, you made Nora jealous" He cooed at Jinyoung. Nora meowed loudly, making the two remember they hadn't fed her yet. Jaebum held the other's hand for a second before going into the kitchen and opening the highest cupboard. He pulled out the bag cat food and sat criss cross on the floor to fill up Nora's bowl, making her rush over and sit next to it patiently. "Better?" Jaebum smiled softly as the cat hungrily crunched on her food.

Jinyoung sat behind his boyfriend, slipping his arms around his waist and leaning his cheek against his back.

_Much better._

It didn't matter to him that their apartment was outdated, small, and needed repairs in some areas. What mattered, was that the two of them were happy. That Jaebum was happy.

"Hyung... I can pay for your rent this month if you need time to rest" Jinyoung whispered, instant regret filling him when he felt Jaebum tense up and straighten his posture.

"I won't live off your charity, Jinyoung" He snapped, "I'm a man and I don't want your money"

Jinyoung exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I know" He closed his eyes, the worry that made him stay up late at night growing. He knew that his parents were worried. Worried that he was going to marry a man that couldn't support him. Worried enough that they might tug Jinyoung away and make him live at home with them again. "I have homework, can you call for the pizza?" He stood up, searching the living room for his backpack and striding over to grab it.

Without a word, Jaebum took out his phone, dialing a number, "Yes, can I get one cheese pizza" He mumbled.

Although the silence between then was usually comfortable, this time it was stiff. Jinyoung could feel the energy that left the room when he asked Jaebum about his rent. It made the house empty, without the male's happy voice.

He grabbed the stool that sat in the corner and pulled it over to the counter, placing his school work out on it and throwing the empty pizza box into the recycling. Jinyoung could see his boyfriend still on the floor, holding his cat in his lap. Nora's steady purrs filled the air once more and Jinyoung turned away, picking up his pencil and starting his homework.

_______________________

  
The two had eaten silently, tenseness still lingering in the air. Another empty pizza box was stacked on top of the one in the recycling.

Jinyoung checked the time with a small sigh, the sun had already set and it was almost too dark to do his homework. The flickering lights were irritating, sometimes turning off completely for a minute or so before crackling back to life. He listened to the dim hum from them as he picked up a notebook and put it back in his backpack, only to take out a different one. "It's 9:37, do you think I can finish my work?" He whispered to Nora who stared at him from the couch with wide eyes. She blinked slowly, Jinyoung doing the same back to her.

He scolded himself, "Stop distracting yourself, you have so much to do". Jinyoung shuffled his papers and plucked his pencil off the table again.

About an hour passed, and he was jolted out of his homework and studying when Jaebum pressed his lips to the back of Jinyoung's head and put his hands on his hips, "Come to bed" The elder one whispered in his ear.

Jinyoung mentally cursed himself for putting off his schoolwork, "I wish I could" And it was true, after a day of tests, he wanted nothing more then to lay in bed with his boyfriend and cuddle until they fell asleep.

Looking over Jinyoung's shoulder, Jaebum suggested, "I can help you with that stuff"

"No, it's okay, go to sleep without me" He refused, leaning into Jaebum slightly. Even though he said that, Jinyoung knew Jaebum would stay up for him or at least try to. Many times, Jaebum fell asleep from fatigue. And the last time the elder had helped him with his homework, they were awake until 2:00 AM because they kept distracting each other.

Jaebum gently massaged Jinyoung's back and shoulders, making the younger one turn around and kiss him, "Goodnight, Prince Jinyoungie" He mumbled, rubbing their noses together for a second.

"Night Jaebum-ah" Jinyoung muttered, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes, Jaebum raising an eyebrow when he heard him speaking informally.

Jaebum chuckled, "Where did your respect for me go?"

"Disappeared when you slept like a starfish on the bed and left no space for me"

"What are you talking about? The space for you is in my arms" Jaebum pointed out, making Jinyoung blush and roll his eyes. "Come here, you" He picked Jinyoung up off the stool, the male frowning but letting him anyways, "I don't care what you say, I can see that you're tired"

Instantly, Jinyoung yawned and hugged Jaebum's waist, "Fine..." He grumbled, deciding he would just wake up early in the morning rather than miss cuddling time with his boyfriend.

The two shuffled into the bedroom, Jinyoung laying down and wiggling out of his pants, too exhausted to care what he wore to sleep. Jaebum stripped down to his black boxer briefs before joining him. They laid still, their arms around each other, occasionally sharing little kisses. Soon, Jaebum was snoring and Jinyoung was blinking at him sleepily, staring at his lips and the two moles on his boyfriend's eyelid.

_Why are you trying so hard for me? Aren't you tired?_

He wondered as he pressed Jaebum's head into his chest, his heart racing like it always did when they touched.

_Why won't you let me help you?_

The thought lingered in his mind until he finally slept, under the fraying blanket and Jaebum's arm, in a bed that was too small and too old.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum woke up to the sound of the alarm set on his phone, opening an eye and humming happily when he found Jinyoung's back against his chest. "Morning" He mumbled, even though he knew the male wouldn't hear. Jinyoung would be sound asleep until Jaebum woke him up. He carefully pulled away from his boyfriend and tugged the clothes he had worn last night back again, stretching as he walked into the bathroom. His muscles ached for more sleep, but he never had time for it. Nora weaved in between his legs as he stepped, looking up at him. Jaebum yawned, standing in front of the mirror and sighing. The mirror had speckles of paint and small sections missing at the edges. He stared at the mirror for a minute or two until Nora leaped onto the table that held the sink.

_How did I get Jinyoung?_

Although it had been four months since they had moved in together and two since he asked the male out, Jaebum still couldn't believe his luck. He felt honored.

He smiled, his reflection doing the same. He watched as the hard, bored look on his face disappear.

_Jaebum looked around the small school library. He had bboying dance lessons after school and didn't want to tire himself beforehand so he stayed inside rather than going outside with his friends. He glanced over the shelves, none of the book titles catching his attention. But as he walked down a bit farther, his eyes fell on a wooden table, where a younger looking teen was sitting, one hand holding a book but the other holding his head as he leaned against it. Jaebum didn't recognize him, so he assumed the male was a transfer student or didn't go to the school. He looked away but soon turned back, walking up to the table and waving, summoning the most friendly smile he could. His teeth were white and pearly in the smile, making the sitting boy beam slightly to reveal that he had braces. "Hello, I'm Im Jaebum" Jaebum introduced himself formally, the male standing up and bowing._

_"I'm Park Jinyoung, nice to meet you"_

Jaebum turned on the water faucet, washing his face and brushing his teeth quickly. He quickly put his contact lenses on, blinking several times to make sure they were in place. He checked his phone for the time and picked up his black leather jacket from the couch, deciding to get a surprise for Jinyoung.

He jogged to the nearest café, the early morning air biting at his skin, even through his jacket since he forgot to zip it up. Jaebum opened the door, a bell on the door clinking welcomingly, the warmth and aroma of coffee surrounding him as he stepped in. Seeing that is was nearly empty due to it only being 6:00, he instantly made his way to the counter. A college student stood there, a fake smile stretched onto her lips. He silently glanced up at the menu hanging behind her, his stomach dropping when he saw the prices. Nevertheless, he ordered and paid for a drink.

He waited patiently, until the girl put the coffee togo cup on the counter and said, "Jaebum?"

Jaebum nodded and paused before took the cup, carefully zipping his jacket. He walked out with the cup in his hands, the drink warming his hands through the cardboard cupholder around it. His trip home took longer, him letting his steps slow and enjoy the empty morning streets.

He unlocked the front door and kicked his shoes off, pushing the door closed with his foot. Going back into the bedroom, Jaebum kissed Jinyoung's cheek and shook his shoulder, "Wake up"

Jinyoung groggily sat up, his eyes still shut. His hands stuck out, searching for Jaebum until his fingers brushed the fabric of his jacket. He grabbed at it and pulled his boyfriend closer, "Why are you so cold?" He mumbled, embracing him tightly.

"I went out early and got you something" Jaebum handed the sleepy male the paper cup, Jinyoung curiously opening his eyes.

"Is it-" He paused and yawned loudly, "a vanilla latte?" His hands tightened around the drink and sipped it cautiously, "Thank you" Jinyoung said in a small voice, doing a small polite bow. His eyes closed again and he smacked his lips quietly.

Jaebum couldn't help but grin at the male's actions, bedhead and heavy eyelids, "You look so cute" He brushed Jinyoung's hair with his fingers, tidying it as he placed himself at the edge of the bed.

"Thank you" Jinyoung repeated, bowing again. "What time is it?" He asked, plucking the blanket off himself. He stood up, but only to sit in Jaebum's lap instead, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Probably 6:10 by now" Jaebum estimated, letting Jinyoung lean into him.

The younger male cursed mentally, "I still have to finish the homework you made me leave yesterday-" He jumped up and made it to his stool in the kitchen in five steps.

Jaebum leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, "You should've just done it yesterday" He remarked, making Jinyoung throw a glare in his direction.

Jaebum chuckled and went to feed Nora who was standing on the counter, eyeing the cabinet that contained her food. When he finished, he safely tucked the bag away and pulled the stool that Jinyoung sat in towards him, making the male face him. "I love you" He whispered, kissing Jinyoung's forehead.

"That's the wrong spot" Jinyoung instantly whined.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose" The sitting one grumbled.

"I just wanted a reason so I could give you more kisses" He laughed and pecked the space between Jinyoung's eyebrows, "Is that right?"

"Perfect"

_______________________

  
Jaebum stuffed his hands in his jean's pockets after locking the door behind him, his hand still warm from holding Jinyoung's a few seconds ago. He walked down the sidewalk, puffing out white clouds as he cut into the cold air. He sighed, thoughts running through his mind faster than he could understand them.

_You're pathetic. You think you can keep him? It's temporary, it's a fling. You think he wants to marry you? You can barely pay for half an apartment, much less a life with him._

Jaebum brushed the voice in his mind aside, continuing his way to the bus stop.

_$250 for rent, $70 for all of Nora's food/toys, $4 for bus everyday, $100 for when I want to take Jinyoung out, $250 for any food._

Jaebum listed mentally, adding up all the fees and costs.

_You don't make enough. It's not enough._

The voice replied.

This time, he didn't ignore it. It was true.

As he approached the bus stop, so did the bus. He stepped onto it, his fingers tapping the money he had in his pocket to pay for it.

Jaebum sat down and stared out the window, watching the blurry buildings pass by. The bus turned a corner, Jinyoung's college coming into view. Jinyoung would be there in an hour or two until three or five, then come home. Jaebum had work at 6:30 and came home at 4:00 or at least tried to do so. Sometimes, extra shifts opened up and he instantly took them.

When the vehicle came to his spot, he stood up and brushed off his jeans, "I'll make it through today" He said under his breath, paying for the bus fare and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Jaebum eyed the building he worked at, the word "TUAN" clearly plastered onto the glass doors.

He fixed his jacket and pushed a door open, bowing to the well dressed secretary at the desk who eyed him and his clothes, "Mr. Tuan is upstairs" She called.

Jaebum had a new mini movie to direct and shoot, which the main director in the building wanted him to do. It made him happy that he was doing well enough that the head of the company wanted to talk to him and had noticed him, but stressed him out as well. It always stressed him out, no matter how many times he had already been up there.

"Thank you" His stomach twisted and turned as he headed for the hallway, pressing a button and an elevator dinging in response. Jaebum took out his phone, texting Jinyoung while he stood in the elevator, "I'm sorry for dragging you to bed yesterday, I hope you finish your homework. Love you"

He pressed the button for the top floor, the shiny metal doors closing before it began to move. Guilt rose in his chest like the elevator did. Jaebum took deep breathed in an attempt to calm himself, wanting to simply disappear.

The reply was quick, "Love you too. Try and come home early. I'll have a surprise for you"

Jaebum pocketed his phone as the doors slid open and revealed another bored looking secretary. "Go straight in" She stated without looking up.

He went in silently, "Hello" Jaebum chanted formally as he shoved the large glass door.

The room was contemporary, like the rest of the building. A bookshelves lined the walls, but rather than books filling them, there were camera equipment, scripts and framed pictures. Gray metal, black paint, and dark wood covered every surface.

A tall lamp was in the corner leaning over a chair underneath. In the chair, was Mark Tuan, reading a thick stack of stapled papers. The famous man who could film anything. Even from an early age he had shown amazing photography skills, and now, videography. He was basically a genius in the art and only one year older than Jaebum.

He had everything that Jaebum desired. A comfortable life, a good job, and money. The one thing that made them similar was that they were both in happy relationships. He was one of the few people who managed a life and was publicly gay. In fact, many of the frames in the room had pictures Mark had taken of his husband, Jackson Wang. The two were both foreigners but created successful lives in Korea. Together. Mark as the company owner and Jackson as a world famous fencer, who had even been in the Olympics for two years.

But the millionaire wasn't exactly what he seemed on the outside.

Mr. Tuan flipped through his papers and glanced up, "Oh, you're here"

Jaebum moved into the center of the room, feeling awkward as he felt Mr. Tuan staring at him. He stared at his feet, "Mr. Tuan, is it fine it-"

He was smoothly cut off, "You can call me Mark or hyung. You know that already"

"Mark, is it fine if I get off work early today?" The younger corrected himself.

"Depends how much work you can get done" Mark pushed himself out of his chair and put his script down on his chair, "The filming site is on the other side of town. I can pay for your transportation around town today" He knew about Jaebum's living situations since they had gone for drinks after work a few times.

Jaebum bowed his head, "Thank you very much" He avoided eye contact with the older male.

Mark stood in front of him, too close for the taller one's liking. "Look at me, Jaebum" He said, his tone calm but commanding.

Jaebum hesitantly raised his head, and just as his eyes met Mark's, so did their lips.

Jaebum wanted to pull away. Oh he desired nothing more than shove the male away, punch him in the face and leave the building. But he couldn't. He couldn't afford to lose another job, especially not one that paid so well. And when Mark touched him, he got bonuses. Hundreds of dollars, free reservations at restaurants, dinners to places he shouldn't have been able to afford, and more.

But every touch burned. It made his skin crawl and his heart pound uncomfortably, knowing he was betraying Jinyoung.

_I'm sorry._

Jaebum's vision blurred with tears as Mark moved away after what seemed to be hours. Mark couldn't do much behind glass doors, which he was thankful for.

"I'll let you get off work early if you do me a favor" Mark's words seemed too casual. His voice seemed too light.

Jaebum's throat restricted as he heard the offer. He didn't want to do it. He already knew what Mark meant by favor. He remembered the first time, where he had promised himself that it would be the last time as well. But it kept repeating, over and over again, his paycheck growing to numbers he couldn't believe. Jaebum dipped his head in agreement, but also in shame.

It felt so wrong. It was so wrong.

_Please forgive me, Jinyoung. I love you so much._


	4. Chapter 4

The text that Jaebum knew he would receive came too fast. The day was a blur. People who tried to talk to him found the male more emotionless and quiet than usual.

"Meet me. You know where"

It was from Mark, who he dreaded seeing. Jaebum simply wanted to run home and embrace Jinyoung as tightly as he could. Hold him and tell him he was sorry. Jaebum felt disgusting, his eyes stinging as he left the set where they had been filming an easy scene, just a guy walking through a park. But with Jaebum's mind occupied, they had to film it over and over, him forgetting to que the smallest things like the guy walking, the camera movements, and several other things. It had taken nearly an hour to capture the male taking three steps, which easily carried him across the field because of his long legs.

"Are we ever going to finish?" The male was ruffling his hair with a hand, looking nearly like a model.

"That's a wrap, good work. We'll continue filming tomorrow" Jaebum checked a folder, "...Kunpimook" He added, reading the actor's name from a paper. He accidentally spoke informally, but the skinny lanky male didn't seem to notice. Probably because he was a foreigner from Thailand and was in Korea for school.

He thanked everyone for their hardwork, bowing and staying until the last of the cameras and equipment were packed away, trying to stall his meeting with Mark. At least until his phone rang, Mark's name flashing on the screen with a picture of, much to Jaebum's discomfort, a selca of the two kissing, hair tussled, and faces flushed with a blanket pulled up to their chins to cover their naked bodies. A shiver ran down his spine and he quickly covered it incase anyone saw, glancing around to make sure everybody had left the park. Only everyday people were there, walking their dogs, chatting, some were exercising.

He answered the call with his teeth gritted, "Hello?"

"Jaebum" Mark's voice pierced into his ear. He recognized the emotion behind the words. It was the same as when Jaebum directly did something he didn't like. Which included avoiding their meetings.

"I'm sorry, I was putting away equipment" Jaebum lied, his fingers twisting one of the studs pierced into his earlobe. "I'll catch the next bus over"

There was no goodbye as the call clicked to an end.

Jaebum swung his jacket over his shoulders as he went to the nearest stop and waited for the bus. His phone said it was only 1:38 pm and the buses ran 20 minute intervals. He rocked from the balls of his feet to his hells, his gaze lowered as he listened for an engine to signal the vehicle had come. Instead, he heard small footsteps. When he looked up, it was the student actor a contagious smile on his face.

"You're the director and you can't afford a car?" He pointed out rudely, making Jaebum straighten up in shock.

The elder raised an eyebrow, "That was rude" He remarked.

"Aish, sorry. I've only been here for a year and my Korean and manners are still bad" Kunpimook explained slowly, concentrating to pick the right words.

Jaebum nodded, "It's okay. I think your Korean is fantastic"

"Could you help me? At school, my friends are too busy"

Although he was surprised, Jaebum nodded, taking his phone out, "Sure, but I might not be able to help much because I'm very busy too" Kunpimook took the phone, bowing his head in gratitude and typing his number in. When Jaebum received his phone again, he looked at the screen, confused, "Bambam?" He read out loud the name the male had put instead of his real one.

"It's a nickname that my friends call me" Kunpimook or now, Bambam, beamed.

Jaebum opened his mouth but the bus squealed to a stop in front of them, making his stomach sink. "I'll text you later" He promised before getting into the bus.

Bambam gave a friendly wave as the doors of the bus closed.

As he sat down, he texted Bambam, "Hi, it's Jaebum". The male let out a deep sigh, staring at the metal floor of the bus as he counted the times the bus stopped.

_One. Three more._

_Two. Two more._

_Three. One more._

_Four._

He willed himself to stand, but he simply stood there, not wanting to get off the vehicle. Jaebum didn't want to see Mark. It was the last thing he wanted now. All he could think about was Jinyoung sitting in a lecture with his elbow resting on his desk and his chin on his hand, with a book open on the table that he wasn't following.

As the doors began to slide shut, Jaebum leaped out, the doors barely missing the sleeve of his jacket. He fixed his jacket and went into the apartment building a half a block away. Just like at Mark's office, the people working there eyed his clothes, looking confused to why he was in such an expensive and sophisticated place. Every corner was clean and painted in an off white color or flecked with fake gold, decorated with potted plants and paintings. Jaebum instantly felt uneasy, getting out of the lobby area as fast as he could.

He took the stairs rather than the elevator, his legs burning terribly by the fifth floor. Jaebum cursed, running all the way to the twelfth floor, the penthouse.

Jaebum knocked on the front door, inhaling painfully large breathes as he tried to regain his composure.

Mark came to the door, wearing the same gray sweater and white collared shirt under it, with black pants he had been wearing earlier at the office. He moved aside, letting Jaebum walk in.

He would never admit it, but every time Jaebum went to Mark's penthouse, it took his breath away. The huge rooms, the space, all the well designed furniture, the random pieces of art everywhere. Also the large cabinet filled with Jackson's trophies that only seemed to get more and more cramped. Jaebum glanced at the huge TV, the biggest one he had ever seen his entire life. The screen showed that Mark had been watching a movie, a paused sign stuck in the middle where he had stopped it to answer the door.

"Where is Mr. Wang?" Jaebum wondered out loud, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"Jackson is coming back today from China" Mark shrugged, going back to his large couch and leaning against a pillow. He grabbed the remote control and pressed play.

Jaebum suddenly remembered, "Can I change the picture you set as your caller ID?" Mark had been the one who had taken the picture and promised Jaebum that if he ever saw it changed, his job wouldn't last long.

The elder shook his head, not even bothering to turn and look at Jaebum.

But in a second, Mark suddenly beside pushing him onto the couch. Mark easily straddled him in place, his eyes and hands running up and down Jaebum's torso. He leaned forward, biting his lip as he did so. Their lips touched and Jaebum could hear Mark gasping quietly.

Jaebum raised his hands to Mark's shoulders to shove him off, but stopped. Mark took Jaebum's palm and slid it down his own slender frame, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants with his other hand.   
  
Mark peeled off his shirt, revealing his fair skin and his dark nipples which perked at the air. His body was toned, but Jaebum's was much more. Mark bit and sucked at Jaebum's neck, bruises forming across his skin.

Jaebum took off his leather jacket and clothes, his mind too occupied for him to care anymore. He needed the money. He wanted Jinyoung. No, he needed Jinyoung. His eyes lingered on the inner part of his arm, white scar lines swiped across the pale skin. He sighed, laying down on the couch again.

Before long, the sound of their bare skin slapping and Mark's high-pitched moans filled the air, Jaebum simply glassily gazing at the ceiling, the other male's reddened face moving in and out of his vision. The younger of the two closed his eyes, Mark's hands on his chest to use as support as he rode him.

As soon as Mark came, Jaebum pushed him away, a growl in his throat. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, but Mark grabbed his arm, the flesh seeming to burn under the pressure of his fingers. He held Jaebum's waist tightly, sitting on the male's lap and refusing to let go.

"You have a husband. Why do you want to fuck your employees" Jaebum barked, making his elder blink several times.

Mark moved his hand, looking at the platinum wedding band he wore on his finger, as if just realizing he was married. "I don't love him" He pulled away, staring into Jaebum's eyes, "I love you"

Jaebum felt his skin crawl, "The feeling isn't mutual" He stated bluntly, rising to his feet and beginning to put on his clothes. Right after he tugged his shirt on, Mark's flat hand was against his chest, right above his heart.

"You wouldn't have said that three years ago" Mark whispered, but Jaebum heard it.

Memories flashed through his eyes and he stormed past the male, their shoulders bumping in the process.

Jaebum began the descent down the stairs slowly, but he had barely gone two flights before he broke down, sitting on the steps and hyperventilating.

_What am I going to do?_

_Why am I so pathetic?_

_Why can't I solve this by myself?_

_Should I ask someone for help?_

_No, they'll think I'm more useless than I already am._

_What about Jinyoung? I can't lie to Jinyoung._

_No. Jinyoung can't know._

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, closing his eyes and sitting there, hugging his knees to his chest. After what felt like an hour, Jaebum finally stood up and step after step, made it to the lobby again.

Every muscle he moved was a chore. It was exhausting, ever step making him slouch lower and lower. He wanted to sit on the cement sidewalk and cry from the pain in his chest from the guilt, the relief that Mark didn't want more, and the happiness that surged through him because he was going home to see his boyfriend.

Instead, he sat on the bus quietly and stared out the window, blinking the tears out of his eyes and calming his breathing. When he finally saw the street he lived on, Jaebum practically sprinted off the bus and straight to his front door, his shaking hands making it harder than usual to unlock the door. When he entered the house, he could feel his heart lift, his lips curve upwards and the soreness of his chest disappear.

Nora was there, the tip of her tail flicking in the air. Jaebum ignored her and went to the kitchen, where he could hear sizzling and someone humming. He stood in the doorway, the feline weaving herself between his legs as he leaned against the doorframe.

Jinyoung was standing next to the stove, a small pot over it. He was stirring something in it with a spoon, a grocery bag on the counter and two bowls next to it. He turned around, smiling when he saw Jaebum, but all his movements paused as he watched his boyfriend stumble and collapse on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jaebum hummed, his fingers intertwining with Mark's as they sat in the library. Mark was doing homework and Jaebum was reading a book, but they sat next to each other holding hands. It was nice. Rather than their hands distracting Mark, it added to the quiet atmosphere. He loved it there, where he could be alone with his thoughts, but now with Jaebum, it was even better. Not only did the male listen to him, but they could hold each other tight without exchanging words. Mark couldn't think of being with anyone else. Not when Jaebum understood him so well. Jaebum knew when Mark didn't want to talk. He knew when to speak. He knew when to say sorry without Mark having to tell him that he had done something wrong._

_Mark finished his homework, putting his pencil down on the table and turning to Jaebum who was concentrated on his book. "Thank you" Mark whispered to him, keeping his voice quiet to not disturb the other people in the library. He didn't want to explain how much Jaebum meant to him. He just wanted to tell him he was thankful._

_The other simply nodded, moving to peck Mark on the lips. "No problem" He mumbled. Their eyes locked for a second, Mark staring lovingly into his mono lidded eyes. Jaebum gazed back, a smile on his face, making Mark smile as well._

_"C'mon, I bet you're tired of the library by now" Mark tugged his hand away, gathering his things and putting them into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder._

_"Nope, I could never be tired of the library-" Jaebum said as he disappeared behind a shelf to return his book. "because you're always here" He added when he returned._

_Mark covered his blushing face with his thick beige scarf as he contemplated Jaebum's words. Their hands met again and they left the library, walking through the bitter cold. It was winter, buildings, cars, and signs covered with large piles of the fluffy snow that returned every year._

_Being from Los Angelos, it fascinated Mark how much snow there was. He grinned under his scarf and Jaebum could tell, from the way his eyes lit up from dull brown to a warm hazelnut._

_"Next year, I'll make sure to come back and visit you as often as I can" Mark promised, his voice slightly muffled. He was graduating high school next year, and with his parent's wealth, he already had a plan for a business to open once he finished college._

_Jaebum nodded, suddenly wrapping his arm around Mark's waist. They strolled through the dark streets aimlessly until they got to Mark's house. They kissed each other lightly, Mark whining under his breath as he watched Jaebum leave._

Mark gasped loudly, sitting up right in bed. He could feel the cold sweat running down his back and forehead as he panted. Beside him, Jackson jerked awake, yawning loudly, "M-mark?"

"Hey" Mark twisted the wedding ring around his fingers, panting as he stared into the darkness.

"Did you have another nightmare?" The other rubbed his husband's back, his voice low and raspy from sleeping.

Mark sighed, not wanting to answer. It didn't feel like a nightmare. In fact, this was a dream he wished he could go back to. Back to the time where Jaebum went into his arms willingly. Back to the time where Jaebum had loved him.

Jackson's arms curled around his middle and pulled him close. Mark rested his head against his chest, looking up at the handsome male.

Jackson's hair seemed to glow in the dim darkness of their room. He had bleached it white a few weeks ago, which everyone agreed looked amazing on him. The media had gone crazy over Jackson's new look and even Mark had nothing to say against it. His husband looked extremely attractive right then, his dark roots peeking out from under his smooth silver hair with his bare muscled chest.

But no matter what he told himself, Mark didn't want to kiss Jackson or have sex with him. It felt wrong, but he never opened his mouth to say so. He kept it to himself like everything else that troubled him. He wished he was with Jaebum, who knew all his problems before he voiced them.

"You want to talk about it, dumpling?" Jackson cooed, this time in English as he used his ridiculous nickname for Mark and caressed the elder's shoulders.

Mark smiled at the name. No matter how weird it was, he thought it was adorable. "It's okay" He mumbled. His fingers traced the harsh lines on Jackson's torso that carved his abs.

"You know you can tell me anything" Jackson whispered, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep again.

"Yeah, I know" The other replied. His husband hummed in response, his chest rising slowly as his breathing slowed. Jackson's snores rumbled in Mark's ear, soothing his thoughts slightly.

_It's okay. It's fine._

_Yeah. This is fine._

Mark pressed his ear into Jackson's torso, listening to the beating of his heart. He thought the lie over and over, trying to silence his other thoughts.

_I love you._

"I want a divorce" He mouthed, too scared to say the words out loud. Too scared to state his opinion. He felt weak and small in his husband's arms. Being with Jackson made him happy but tired.

Jackson was much louder than he was. At parties, Mark liked to sip his drink and sit in the corner silently. Jackson would sit next to him, taking command in every conversation that he could. He wasn't awkward like Mark and knew exactly what to say to entertain people. Mark just liked to keep to himself and told only Jackson his thoughts if he needed to.

Because of his fame, the fencer was often invited to events which he went to alone, knowing it would tire Mark out. It left his husband home alone, but Mark didn't mind.

Sometimes when he watched Jackson's interviews on TV, he couldn't help but smile when Jackson was excited and full of energy. But when they mentioned Mark, he instantly got serious but still cracked jokes. One time, he abruptly stood up from his chair, making it fall backwards as he pointed at the camera and yelled at the viewers to keep their hands away from Mark. "I'll fight anyone who hurts him!" He had yelped, making jabbing motions with his arm as he pretended to fence someone.

_You're my opposite. Why did I marry you?_

Mark wondered, placing a kiss on the other's neck before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope I portrayed Mark better? I hope when i added Jackson in it wasn't too sudden. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

__On the other side of town, Jinyoung sat criss cross on the living room floor with his back leaning against he wall. He held Jaebum's head in his lap, his cheeks wet with tears, and his head overwhelmed with worry and confusion. It had been nearly eight hours and Jaebum was still passed out. Jinyoung didn't dare call anyone or try to force Jaebum awake.

"Jaebum, please" He whispered under his breath, running through his boyfriends hair with his fingers. Jinyoung wanted nothing more than Jaebum awake. With his arms around him. "What happened?" Jinyoung mumbled, brushing his hand against Jaebum's flushed cheeks. Even though the elder was unconscious, Jinyoung could feel his jaw clenched, the muscles tense and stiff.

A small ding made the younger jump slightly, his eyes widening in shock. He felt around on Jaebum's jacket, pulling out his phone. "Hi hyung, are you free tonight?" It was a text from someone named Bambam.

_What a weird name_

Jinyoung laughed to himself awkwardly, but he grew more and more anxious. Who was Bambam? Why would he want to come over? Was he cheating on Jinyoung?

Jinyoung scoffed at his thoughts, looking down at Jaebum as he pocketed the phone, "You wouldn't cheat on me, right?" He stayed silent for a few minutes as if he was waiting for an answer, but when no reply came, he closed his eyes.

Jinyoung gasped when he felt something move in his lap and watched as Jaebum's eyelids fluttered open. "J-jinyoung?" He stammered.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here" Jinyoung pulled Jaebum so that he sat up, "Let's get you to bed"

Jaebum nodded tiredly, letting his boyfriend slowly hoist him up and began shuffling to their bedroom. Her heard Jinyoung groan from under his weight and he felt bad, but his legs were too weak to be any kind of help.

When the elder was finally in bed, Jinyoung began helping Jaebum out of his jacket, but was stopped when Jaebum yelped, "No, leave it on"

Although Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, he removed his hands. "I made stew, are you hungry?"

Jaebum shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

His boyfriend nodded, looking small and fragile as he tugged the blanket up to his chin, "Maybe later"

Jinyoung sighed and laid next to his boyfriend, whispering hesitantly, "Who is Bambam?"

"College student from work" He yawned, "He's doing an acting... Wait how do you know about him?" Jaebum stopped, staring at him.

"He texted you earlier" Jinyoung looked down, embarrassed that he had checked Jaebum's phone. He nuzzled his face into the other's torso.

Jaebum tilted the younger's face up and leaned their faces together for a second but paused and turned away. "Okay"

"Is something wrong?" Jinyoung mumbled.

Jaebum could feel his heart racing uncomfortably. This time, not only from being so close to his boyfriend, but also because of the fear of physical contact. It was rising in his chest and he couldn't push it down, no matter what he told himself.

_Stop being dumb, it's Jinyoung. It's your Prince Jinyoung. You love him, you idiot. You're so pathetic, why can't you touch him like you always do? Mark touches you all the time and you hate him, but you don't push away. Now someone you love is right next to you but you can't help but shiver and move away?_

He frowned, slowly drawing away from Jinyoung's touch. "I'm fine, just tired" He rolled around in bed, facing the wall instead.

Jinyoung placed his hand on Jaebum's arm, "Hey-"

"Leave me alone" He snapped, clenching his jaw as he moved to the edge of the bed. Making Jinyoung wince and remove his hand. The younger moved out of the bed and went laid on the couch, curling up feebly.

_Did I make you mad?_

_Why won't you let me touch you?_

_Why do you want to sleep in your clothes all of a sudden?_

_What made you faint? You've never been unconscious for that long before._

Jinyoung folded his arm under his head to use as a pillow, not wanting to go back to the bedroom and disturb Jaebum by getting an his own pillow. He felt a tear seep from his eye, so confused. He took Jaebum's phone out of his pocket, staring at the screen which illuminated his face in the darkness of the apartment.

He blinked until his eyes focused on the bright phone, until he could read the time and the words. It was nearly midnight and Bambam's text was still there. "Who are you?" Jinyoung found it hard to believe what Jaebum had told him.

He gazed at the display and put it face down beside him. Jinyoung yawned, his jaw popping as he stretched out on the couch. He heard a small meow, making him glance around. He saw two glowing eyes in the dark night lighting, "Hey there" He whispered, reaching over and scooping Nora into his arms and hugging her to his chest, "I guess I'll have to sleep with you instead of Jaebum" He muttered over her purrs as he rubbed her head, "I never thought you'd love me more than him" Jinyoung joked.

She meowed again in response, laying on her back and snuggling against Jinyoung.

"Goodnight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the thought parts are rather confusing and that my updates are late


	7. Chapter 7

Jaebum woke up early by habit, feeling awkward and uncomfortable when he felt he still had his clothes on and didn't find Jinyoung in bed with him. "Jinyoung?" He called, even though he didn't crave the male's touch, he knew he would need help getting out of bed.

When there was no response, he forced himself up, gritting his teeth in pain when all his joints screamed. Jaebum sat there for what seemed like hours, when he finally adjusted to the depression, guilt, and anger that pushed him down.

"Oh you pathetic-" Jaebum hissed at himself and threw himself out of bed, leaning against the wall to keep the world from spinning.

He wobbled out of the room, instantly spotting Jinyoung who was on the couch shivering with Nora beside him. Jaebum's shoulders lifted slightly at the sight, attempting to gently place himself on the edge of the couch, only to fall down right onto Jinyoung who immediately stirred in his sleep, "Jaebum?" He mumbled, opening his eyes and smiling.

Jaebum grinned but bolted away from touching Jinyoung as if he had been shocked, "Hey, good morning" He noticed his phone on the couch and picked it up, "Ah... I'm late for work" The elder sighed, frowning at the time.

"Call in sick. I'll stay home with you if you want, I'll just ask someone in my classes to take notes for me" Jinyoung suggested, but from his tone, Jaebum could tell he really wanted him to agree.

But Jaebum wanted to stay home without Jinyoung. Be there without a reminder of the loved one who he had betrayed.

"It's okay, I can be at home by myself" He lied Jinyoung, cutting him off when he saw his mouth open, "Really, I'll be fine"

Jinyoung's lips pressed together, clearly showing his annoyance. "Fine..." He grumbled, hugging Jaebum for a second.

It felt as if he was burning. The shame gnawed at his neck, where Jinyoung had wrapped his arms around. Involuntarily, Jaebum flinched and growled, making Jinyoung back away, pain on his face as he looked at his boyfriend. It only hurt him more, his heart stinging.

"I'll just go..." Jinyoung whispered, getting off the couch and leaving the apartment as quick as he could. He didn't have class for a few hours, but he knew he had to get out of the tight space that Jaebum had made suddenly so tense and unnerving. What he didn't understand, was why Jaebum was so... Far away today. Did he do something wrong?

Without his boyfriend in the house, it was too lonely, too empty. And as if she felt it as well, Nora jumped onto Jaebum's lap and leaned against him. "Hey baby" He sighed, going to get her food like he did everyday.

He called the office and told them he couldn't come in, lying and saying he was sick. Even though he hadn't eaten anything or had a fever, Jaebum did feel his stomach twisting and turning again, as if something was rising in his throat. He picked up his phone again, this time calling Bambam, "Hey, do you have any classes today?" Jaebum knew he shouldn't have, but he still did, not wanting to spend the entire day by himself. He hated even the thought of it, knowing it would let Mark's face soak into his vision and the memories appear again. He needed something to distract him, anything.

"Oh, hi hyung! I'm free until noon" Jaebum could hear the smile in Bambam's voice.

"There's a café near my house and I'm feeling a bit sick, so could you come here?" He suggested

"If you're sick, you should rest" Bambam's tone changed drastically, him suddenly whispering.

"No, I've done enough of resting already" Jaebum stood up, going to the fridge and opening it. Inside was a bowl of his favorite stew and a packet of ramen sitting next to it. He smiled for the first time that day and leaned against the fridge, staring at the food for a second, forgetting about the electricity bill as he sighed. His hand that held the phone fell to his side.

His heart warmed at the small gesture and sign of love that Jinyoung always gave him. When he came home and found Nora's bowl already filled or the bed made or his clothes fresh from the washing machine. Although Jaebum could've stared at the food for ages, Phis chest dipped in worry and pain again.

_Thank you Jinyoung._

_But why are you still here for me? Aren't you tired of having to take care of me?_

"Jaebum? Hello?" It was Bambam on the phone, sounding confused.

"Hi, sorry, yeah." Jaebum snapped out of his thoughts, gave him the address of the café and closed the refrigerator door.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaebum hummed as he crossed the street, an old thick beige scarf around his neck to cover the hickeys Mark had made. The road was empty, except for the lights of the buildings flashing and a male walking a small dog.

Jaebum was almost at the door of the café when he suddenly heard someone yell, "Coco, no!" He turned around, confused when he saw a small white fluffy thing rushing at him. The dog's leash was still attached to his collar, dragging on the pavement as the dog sprinted.

He kneeled down, catching the puppy who happily wiggled in his arms. The owner came running over, looking distraught as he bowed to Jaebum, "Thank you! Sorry for the disturbance" The male apologized, taking his miniature dog back.

"It's fine, are you and your dog okay?" Jaebum asked politely. Although his mood wasn't the best right at the moment, he didn't want to be rude.

The other nodded, petting his pet's head, "I'm fine, she just tugged her leash out of my hand. Her name is Coco and I'm a student so I haven't had enough time to walk him everyday so she's been trying to run away. I'm Choi Youngjae" He introduced himself, setting Coco on the ground again and this time, tightly wrapping the leash around his hand.

Jaebum dipped his head in understanding. When Nora didn't get the attention she wanted, she began acting up as well. "I'm Im Jaebum. Pets are hard to take care of, especially when you're still a student"

Youngjae agreed, "Especially puppies. Are you getting coffee? I can pay! Because you caught Coco! She could run forever if someone doesn't catch her" He joked, looking at the dog who was staring up at him at the mention of her name. He gave Jaebum a large smile and Coco sniffed his shoes.

"It's okay, I'm meeting someone" Jaebum shrugged, beginning to wave goodbye and enter the restaurant, but the other followed him. Coco flapped her eyes as Youngjae picked her up again and brought her into the café.

The puppy's owner paused and stared at the menu on the wall, "Well, I might as well get something to eat before class, goodbye!" Youngjae cheered as he walked up to the counter.

Jaebum quickly found Bambam who was playing on his phone in the corner, a laptop in front of him and papers scattered all over the table. He sat down across from the male, "Hey, sorry I'm late"

Bambam looked up from his phone and laughed, "What? You're early, hyung! I came early so that I could do some homework and study" He glanced at his laptop's screen and scrolled through something with a frown. "Anyway, how are you?" He rested his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his palm.

"I'm fine I guess" The elder shrugged, lying smoothly.

A waitress walked over with a paper cup of chocolate milk, making Bambam smile, "Thank you" He took the cup from her and carefully poured the milk into a water bottle before packing it in his bag, "For my boyfriend" He explained, "I wouldn't sneak chocolate milk into a class"

Jaebum chuckled quietly, remembering something. "When I was still in school, I snuck all kinda of stuff into class. One time I snuck in my cat, Nora"

The other laughed and crossed his lanky legs under the table, "I should try sneaking in something crazy too!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum instantly forgot his worries as he chatted with Bambam. Every now and then, Jaebum would cut the male off to fix a grammar mistake or his pronunciation, but as their conversation wore on, he stopped completely. Bambam could talk for five minutes and wouldn't have a mistake.

"Ahh hyung, I have to get to class!" Bambam stood up, packing his things quickly and bowing to Jaebum, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me!"

The elder of the two smiled, "No problem" as he followed Bambam out of the café.

After the younger had hopped onto a bus and waved him goodbye, Jaebum instantly felt lonely again. His mind went blank for a fraction of a setting before beginning to replay the scene of Mark wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him forcefully. He choked slightly as his eyes stung and he stood there outside the café, his feet frozen to the cement. As if he had suddenly lost all his energy, he fell onto his knees and panted quietly, hyperventilating with the overwhelming hatred he had towards himself. His scarf slipped from his neck and fell to the ground. Jaebum placed his hands on the floor, closing his eyes and trying to regain his composure. He stayed there for what seemed like eternity before putting his scarf back on and summoning himself to rise and slowly made his way home.

_What am I going to do, what am I going to do._

Once he got home, he crashed through the door and sighed at the sight of Nora. But as he scanned the apartment, it was as if he had taken a blow to the chest. Everything reminded him of Jinyoung. The extra pair of shoes by the door. A framed picture of them with a heart drawn around Jaebum's face that had been taken before they started dating. The couch where Jinyoung had slept instead of in Jaebum's arms where he belonged.

Just as quickly as he went into the house, he dashed out, being unable to breath from all the things suffocating him and reminding him of his perfect boyfriend.

_______________________

Jinyoung quietly sat in the lecture hall, straightening his frame in an attempt to pay attention but failed easily as he rested his elbow on the table and leaned into his hand. He looked around boredly but he didn't really see. His mind was occupied as he worried about his boyfriend.

_Is he home resting?_

_Did he take the day off like I suggested?_

_Why did he come home like that?_

_What is he doing right now?_

_Does he have enough food?_

He sighed and blinked several times, turning his attention back to the teacher. 

_I hope he's okay._

_I love him._

Jinyoung closed his eyes and smiled softly at the idea of going back to their apartment and finding his boyfriend healthy and fine again. Ready to give Jinyoung kisses and hugs to make up for making him worry yesterday.

 _I_ _hope_.

_______________________

The elder walked through the city, his head down and his lids half closed, his legs heavy but he forced them to move anyways. Every muscle burned but he ignored it. Everything in his mind roared in anger and guilt but he ignored it.

His phone vibrated, making Jaebum jump in surprise when his ringtone broke through the silence he had enveloped himself in. He pulled it out and he stopped walking, wavering slightly on the spot. It was the last person he wanted to see that day. The person he never wanted to see again.

_Please no._

_Anything but this please._

_I'd do anything but this._

He finally looked up and glanced around, suddenly recognizing the area as the place he had been filming yesterday. Which was nearly 8 miles away from the apartment.

With a pounding heart filled with fear, he answered the call and put his phone against his ear. He closed his eyes and tried to stabilize his uneven and rapid breathes.

"Jaebum, come to my office"

_No._

"Yes, Mark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and didn't know what to write for ages. Also sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual.


	10. Chapter 10

Jinyoung shoved everything into his backpack carelessly, throwing it over his shoulder and sprinting out of class. His classmates looked at him oddly as they packed their things and the teacher had just finished the lecture, but he didn't care. His chest burned and his heart ached. The entire day felt so incomplete, without the morning kiss from Jaebum and seeing his boyfriend smile tiredly. His insides twisted with worry as he ran onto the bus and smacked his bus pass against the sensor near the door and sat down in the first seat he saw. He looked out the window for a second and quickly got distracted when he saw two guys sitting beside each other on a bench on the sidewalk.

One was talking, a smile on his face while the other foreigner-looking one stretched out his long legs and giggled. The male talking stopped and Jinyoung saw his smile widen as he looked at his friend. They turned to each other and the lanky limbed one turned away, his cheeks rose with a dark blush as he tried to hide his face. They looked so happy.

The bus jolted and began continuing it's rounds, making Jinyoung sigh. He was jealous. He couldn't help it as his heart panged and he wanted nothing more than to be like that with Jaebum again. Close. Affectionate.

Jaebum's behavior had been on and off ever since he had gotten that job at the big company.

_Is there something at work bothering him?_

Jinyoung frowned slightly, his eyes furrowing as he looked down in his lap and tried to remember what the name of the company was. He soon gave up, frustrated with himself when the name wouldn't come to mind.

The bus lurched to a stop and he stood up and adjusted the strap of his backpack before taking out his bus card and using it to open the doors. He sprinted off, his sneakers loudly smacking against the sidewalk as he grew closer and closer home. The aching and pain in him began fading as he saw their apartment door in sight.

He gasped when he found the door agape and slowly pushed it open, afraid that he'd find something awful. Jaebum on the floor dead. Things stolen. His home trashed.

Jinyoung stepped in, holding his breath anxiously. He dropped his backpack on the floor and scanned the room.

Thankfully everything seemed to be in the right spot and nothing seemed to be stolen. But now he had more important concerns.

_Where is Jaebum._

He looked around once more and found his other no where in sight.

Jinyoung's voice got caught in his throat as he went into their bedroom and screamed, "Jaebum!" If they had lived in a bigger apartment, he would have flipped the place upside down in worry. But because of their tiny living space, it only took him two minutes to search the entire space and to shriek until his throat was raw.

He glanced around once again. It felt wrong. There was something missing other than Jaebum. "Fuck" Jinyoung cursed as he walked out of the room and his stomach fell. "Nora, where are you?" He whispered, feeling worse and worse by the second.

Everything keeping him together was crumbling right in front of him. The apartment felt cold and empty without his loved ones. It felt wrong for him to be there alone.

_Godammit where is that cat?_

_I miss her already. I hope she isn't hurt._

_I miss Jaebum more though._

_God, if he's hurt, I don't know what I'm going to do._

His heart and shoulders slumped as if bricks had been placed on them. He grabbed a framed picture off the shelf and stared at it. It was a selca he had taken on the first date him and Jaebum went on. He was smiling so wide his eyes were barely open. Jaebum was kissing his cheek with a small grin and his eyes closed.

Jinyoung sat down in the middle of the kitchen where he had with his elder just the other day. He held the picture in his lap, his head pounding with thoughts. He covered his face with his hands as fear and worry overwhelmed him and he whispered with his voice cracking, "Please come back and be healthy and be happy with me again" He sniffled and sobbed uncontrollably, curling up as he hugged the photograph, trying to comfort himself. Although he trusted Jaebum with all his heart, he couldn't help but wonder.

What if he ran off with that Bambam boy from work and took Nora with him?

_Am I not good enough?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_Were those hickeys on his neck last night?_

__________

Jinyoung ended up crawling into bed and crying himself to sleep with his arms stretched out to the spot where Jaebum would be sleeping. He wished he'd wake up and Jaebum would be back. He prayed he'd wake up and Nora would be purring at his feet.

But unfortunately as the hours of the day passed and the sun set and rose, no one returned. Jinyoung was alone when he woke up and decided to take a day off school to stay at home incase Nora or, more importantly, Jaebum came back. He wrapped the bed covers around himself and shuffled into the living room, sitting down on the couch and waiting.

With his mind too crowded, he forgot about the homework, his final project due that day, and more. All Jinyoung could think about was all the things he wished he had done with Jaebum. Taken him out to eat meat that night and pay so that Jaebum didn't have to. Gone out on more dates. Repaint the walls of the apartment. Cuddled with Jaebum and Nora more. Played and payed more attention to Nora. Appreciate the time he had together with the two of them.

Jinyoung sighed and hid his face in a pillow as he laid down again. He laid there with his eyes open for hours, not being able slow his thoughts.

He jolted when he heard his phone ring. Jinyoung scrambled off the couch and dug in his backpack for it. "Hello?" He answered, his voice hoarse from yelling and crying the day before.

"Hello, is this Park Jinyoung?"

"Yes" Jinyoung mumbled, his legs shaking.

"Im Jaebum is in the hospital and he's been asking to see you"


	11. Chapter 11

Jinyoung couldn't decide whether to be happy or scared. He was inbetween panic and relief. Jaebum was in the hospital. Was he hurt? Where did they find him? Was he okay?

But he was so happy someone had found him. That he knew where his boyfriend was.

He left the apartment hurriedly and only paused to lock the door. Jinyoung was still wearing his clothes from yesterday as he hailed a taxi and jumped in. "The hospital" He told the driver before leaning back in his seat and trying to calm his shaking hands and trembling knees. His feet tapped in anticipation. He missed Jaebum so much, even though it had been only a day since he saw him last. Jinyoung stared down in his lap, fiddling with his fingers and the sleeves of his jacket.

When the taxi stopped, he paid for the fare and dashed through the doors of the hospital. "Im Jaebum" He nearly yelled, his voice louder than he expected it'd be, at the receptionist behind the desk who was typing on her computer.

Thankfully she didn't ask if he was family and told him the room number.

He sprinted down the clean and crisp hallways and up the stairs, too impatient to wait for an elevator. Jinyoung panted hard as he slowed his pace and tried to catch his breath. He searched for the room as quickly as he could and smiled slightly, his heart racing.

"Jaebum" His eyes ran along the walls as he tried to find the correct room number. His footsteps came to a sudden stop when his gaze fell onto a man and woman in neat blue police uniforms, talking to each other and standing in front of a room.

The lump in Jinyoung's throat grew and the painful coldness in his lungs grew colder by the second as he stood there, confused. Why were they standing in front of Jaebum's room?

_What happened?_

Jinyoung was startled when the officers turned to him as if they had heard him, with their faces grave.

"Park Jinyoung?" The female officer asked, her tone soft.

"That's me" Jinyoung whispered hesitantly, "I want to see Jaebum" He said, trying to peek around the officers and into the room.

"We have to talk to you first" The male officer said quietly.

They made him walk into a waiting room and sit down. The chair was comfortable, but the atmosphere wasn't at all. Jinyoung itched and ached to see Jaebum and know he was okay. He missed his loved one. He missed his boyfriend. He missed the simple things like Jaebum's voice and eyes and lips and his arms around him. He missed hugging Jaebum's bare chest as he fell asleep. He missed Jaebum's soft snores beside him. He missed the days when Jaebum came home without carrying the world on his shoulders. The anxiety inside him twisted and turned in his stomach, making him feel sick. He could feel bile in the back of his throat even though he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

The officers turned to each other and traded silent words with just their glances. "Mr. Park, Jaebum was found in an alleyway"

Jinyoung's breathing hitched up as the picture of his boyfriend laying in a dark dangerous alleyway filled his mind.

"Someone beat him up"

Jinyoung's eyes burned and he choked as the image of the alleyway changed. There was a stranger, kicking and punching Jaebum who was curled up on the floor and writhing in pain.

"We think he was raped as well"

At this point, he stopped holding back his feelings. Jinyoung gasped and hid his face in his hands, sobbing loudly. He stopped listening. He couldn't hear anything the officers were saying. Anger and more bubbled inside him. It was horrible. Too horrible for him to imagine. He didn't want to imagine it. Someone hurting and touching his boyfriend. Someone taking advantage of his boyfriend. Jaebum was his. Jaebum was kind, caring, thoughtful, and so much more. Why would anyone want to ruin him like that?

Against his will, Jinyoung's mind played a scene.

A tired Jaebum walking down the street, his face tilted down. Only the moon and stars were out and it was too dark to see his face. A scream leaving his lips when a stranger pounced on him and attacked him. Someone stripping his body and using it.

He couldn't take it. Jinyoung screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed. The female officer sat down beside him and placed a hand on his back, trying to comfort him, but he stood up and screamed more. His lips were cracked and bleeding, his throat was dry, but he screamed.

When he finally calmed down and sat down, all Jinyoung could manage was to glance at the officers and mumble, "I want to see Jaebum".

_I should have taken care of him_

_I should have been there_

_I should have gone out and searched for him_

_Why didn't I call the police?_

_Who did this?_

_Why wasn't I there to help him?_

Jinyoung mentally beat himself up, over and over again as they went back to Jaebum's room. He felt awful. He needed to see Jaebum.   
  
Jinyoung paused in front of the hospital room's door for a second, taking deep breathes and wiping the tears off his cheeks.

He had to be strong now. Jaebum had been working so hard to be strong and take care of him that he forgot to take care of himself. It was Jinyoung's turn. He had to be strong for the both of them. Jinyoung was determined.

He sucked in one last gasp of air before pushing open the door and stepping in.

What he saw was enough for his breathing to hitch up once more and the tears to begin once again.

Jaebum was there, his eyes closed, wearing the white and blue patterned hospital gown with the back of his bed up so he could sit up. The side of his lip was cut, bright crimson and scabbing over. There was a deep purple bruise along his jaw and a cut on his cheek along his bone. His eyelids were sunken in and a dark blue color, one eye was a nasty combination of yellow and raven. A large scratch went through his eyebrow, which Jinyoung knew would leave a scar. His arm was in a cast and his breathing was shallow and quick. Needles, tubes, and tape covered his arms, connecting him to machines that beeped steadily.

"Jaebum-" He whispered, going to his boyfriend's side and slowly intertwining their fingers together.

Jaebum's eyes fluttered open and landed on Jinyoung, his lips curving into the smallest smile. "My prince, are you here to save me?" Jaebum joked, making his boyfriend's heart pound. His voice was soft and Jinyoung could tell it was dry and it was straining.

"I'm sorry" Jinyoung said through his sobs, angry at himself that he hadn't paid more attention to Jaebum before. He was a mess, with his eyes red, lips cracked, hair tousled, and heart broken. "I should have been there, I should have called the police when you didn't come home, I was so worried I didn't know what to do. I was such a mess I even lost Nora"

Jaebum shook his head slightly, "It's my fault, it's all my fault"

Before Jinyoung could reply, the story began falling past Jaebum's lips. He used to date Mark Tuan but they broke up when Mark graduated high school. And then Jaebum fell in love with a boy at the library, Jinyoung. Then when he got to college, Mark was already famous and doing well. Jaebum thought the millionaire had forgotten all about him until a few months ago Mark called him and asked it he needed a job. It was an easy job that paid well, which was exactly what he needed so he couldn't refuse it. But about four weeks into his job, Mark learned about Jinyoung and began acting odd. He requested more meetings with Jaebum than necessary. He began touching him. And it didn't stop there. Mark bribed him and assaulted him even after he had said no. Jaebum had stayed because of his financial issues and Mark continued employing him for the sex.

Last night, Mark had gone too far and wanted to film them. Jaebum refused and stormed out of the apartment and ran away. Mark got one of his private bodyguards to follow him into an alleyway and beat him up. Then Mark went and assaulted him, leaving Jaebum in the alleyway passed out.

"I'm sorry" Jaebum's voice faltered as he ended his story, his eyes concentrated on a loose thread on his bed sheet, too ashamed to look at Jinyoung. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He repeated. "I should have been stronger, I should have quit the second he even touched me, I should have just found another job"

Jinyoung sat there on the edge of the hospital bed, his hands in his lap. He had stopped crying as he listened to Jaebum speak. He was silent as he turned to his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks, tilting his face up so he could gingerly kiss the spot between Jaebum's eyebrows. "It's okay, I forgive you" His voice cracked as he began thinking of all the pressure that Jaebum had been under. "We'll get through this together. You're not alone anymore. And even if you can't pay rent, I don't care, we'll find another way"

"I love you" Jaebum leaned his face into Jinyoung's hand, sighing in relief and kissing the male's fingertips.

"I love you more, Im Jaebum"

"I love you most, Park Jinyoung"

Overwhelmed with emotion, Jaebum suddenly pulled Jinyoung close and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jinyoung gently hugged the male's neck in response and kissed his cheek that didn't have a injury. "I'm going to take care of you and love you and make sure you don't have to go through anything like that again" The younger promised, just loud enough for Jaebum to hear.

Jaebum nodded silently. The only noise in the room now were the heavy beating of their hearts and the machines by his bed that seemed so faint because they were so concentrated on each other. Jinyoung closed his eyes, concentrated on the sound of his other's breathing and the feeling of Jaebum's chest against his. He felt complete now. The pieces of his heart were slowly putting themselves back together. One by one his chest began feeling warm and his cheeks turned rosy as he nuzzled his nose into Jaebum's neck protectively.

"I missed you so much" Jinyoung's voice was muffled in his boyfriend's neck but he didn't care.

"I missed you more. I'm sorry I had to lie and I had to do that stuff with-"

"It's okay, let's talk about something else" Jinyoung switched the topic. He didn't want to imagine Jaebum with someone else. Jaebum was his and all his now. He silently promised to himself that he was going to bring Mark Tuan down if it was the last thing he did. If he had to go to the end of the world and back, he'd do it. To make sure nothing bad happened to Jaebum again.


	12. Chapter 12

Two years filled with police investigations, therapy, and news flew by quicker than Jinyoung realized.

Jaebum had testified against Mark in court and had sent him straight to jail. Jackson divorced Mark, which was all over the news. After a week of posting flyers with Nora's picture all over town, she was found lurking in trash cans behind a restaurant. Jaebum's broken arm and ribs healed and the only thing that you could see that was left from the incident was the scar in his eyebrow. Jinyoung had graduated college and had snatched his first acting job his first week out of school. Jaebum had settled down at a film company with a steady pay and work he could do. Jaebum also finally had time and money to come home and have dates with Jinyoung. They had finally moved out of their cramped small apartment into a bigger one, with two rooms for whenever their parents wanted to visit.

But the biggest change was when the elder of the two spotted a silver ring in the window of a jewelry store while he was on his way to lunch with his boyfriend. A month later, Jaebum went back and took a closer look at it. It was a thick silver band with a square-cut diamond on it. Without hesitation, well a little so he could look at the price, he bought it and tucked it away in his jacket.

A month later, he made all the plans. "We're going out to a fancy restaurant today, so suits and ties" Jaebum texted Jinyoung during his lunch break. While finishing their fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant with dessert, he got down on one knee and proposed to Jinyoung. He had made sure to dress up that day, in a new suit and tie. Jinyoung had worn his suit as well, but with a bow. The elder had arranged for Youngjae and Bambam, his now best friends, to come in at that moment. They both wore suits and Youngjae held Nora in his arms, a bow on her head and a white puffy skirt around her middle. Bambam had his arms full with a bouquet of flowers that Jaebum had picked, making sure it was the kind Jinyoung liked. Yugyeom, Bambam's boyfriend, had come too, smiling wide and his arm linked with Bambam's.

Overwhelmed, Jinyoung had blushed harder than he believed possible and ran out of the restaurant.

Jaebum pocketed the ring and ran after him, worried and saddened.

When he found Jinyoung in a coffee shop, sitting at a table in his suit and bow untied, covering his face and sobbing, he couldn't help but feel his heart breaking.

Without trading words, Jaebum sat down and hugged his boyfriend tightly, ignoring the people staring at them curiously. Yes he was sad that Jinyoung didn't respond, but he felt worse as he heard him hiccup and saw his tears.

"Yes" Jinyoung choked out between his tears, wrapping his arms tight around Jaebum's neck.

They spent the next hour there, sitting in each other's arms and smiling widely.

The next 10 months of their lives were used to plan their wedding. Jinyoung wanted everything to be perfect and fussed over every detail, staying up late at night to make sure Jaebum's bow was the perfect shade of ash gray. But realistically, Jinyoung didn't care, if he had to marry Jaebum behind a dumpster, he would. Jaebum was open to anything, as long as in the end he could put a ring on his fiancé's finger and kiss him. Almost everyday, Jaebum would see him step out of the bathroom after showering, with his hair still wet and a towel around his waist, and wonder if they should do the ceremony right then and there.

And so, their lives continued, until the day came.

They had their wedding in a small pretty church that Jinyoung and their parents had agreed on. The inside was beautiful, all the furniture was an amazing oak wood and they were able to stick big white ribbon bows on all the church chairs. Jaebum had chosen the prettiest cherry blossom branches and put them in vases around the room. Because they both thought that blooming cherry blossoms was the best season, that was the theme of their wedding. It was the smallest ceremony, with only their families and a few friends.

When the flower girl came down the aisle during the ceremony, throwing the pale pink petals, Jaebum couldn't help but gasp when he saw Jinyoung. His almost husband looked so stunning. In his new tailored dark suit and his pink bow tie, with cherry blossoms woven into his hair. He looked like a prince. Jaebum smiled so widely, it hurt his cheeks. He couldn't help it as Jinyoung stepped up beside him. He also couldn't help blushing like a teenager, staring into his fiancé's eyes happily and jokingly asking, "You're not going to run off to a café again, right?"

"Do you have your vows?" The priest asked quietly after making them repeat lines and things.

Jinyoung turned to his older sister who had agreed to be his bridesmaid, who handed him a paper that had been carefully folded. He uncreased it and quietly cleared his throat before he began reading.

"Im Jaebum" He started, "-just saying and hearing your name makes me happy. Seeing you makes me happy. Spending time with you makes me the happiest I've ever been. We've been through rough times, and even through those, you've made me smile everyday and I can't think of anyone else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you. You stayed up late at night with me, helping me do homework that you didn't know how to do, and making sure I got enough sleep. Instead of taking care of yourself, you spent your time and energy on me. Thank you. I hope from now on we can make each other even happier than we already are and I can be Im Jinyoung and call myself your husband because that will make me the happiest man alive" He quietly folded his paper and put it in his pocket, smiling shyly at Jaebum. He silently gave him a glance, saying _That was too cheesy, wasn't it_

Meeting Jinyoung's eyes, Jaebum gave the smallest shake of his head. _It was perfect. Like you._

Jaebum turned to Youngjae, who stood behind him. He took the paper from his best man and unfolded it carefully, as if if he opened it too fast, the words would simply disappear off the page. He quickly scanned through the lines but shook his head, giving Youngjae the paper back. It wasn't good enough. Jinyoung deserved perfection.

"Jinyoung. You held my hand while I went through all my problems. You fought when I fought. You cried when I cried. Everyday I felt like time was ticking by, just waiting until the day I broke. But you saved me. You gave me a chance even though you saw the scars on my arms and the holes in my heart. Everyday, I worked my ass off and came home to that tiny apartment, but I was happy. I was happy because I knew I was coming home to you. You made my life so much better in all ways possible and ways that I never knew were possible. The best thing that ever happened to me was when you admitted you were gay and you liked me. Even though I know my future won't be perfect, I know it'll still be fantastic because you'll be there with me. I love you."

After tears and putting on their matching gold bands, the priest finally said, "You may now kiss the groom". Jaebum swooped his new husband up into his arms, making a few blossoms fall out of his hair, but he didn't care. He pressed his lips to Jinyoung's, who was giggling and hugging his neck happily. He heard his parents cheering and the clicks of cameras, but he didn't care. What he cared about was Jinyoung. Jaebum put the male down and they walked down the aisle, hand in hand and with the biggest smiles.

Afterwards, they took wedding photos at the Jeju Cherry Blossom Festival and had dinner at their house, catering Korean and Japanese food, their favorites.

Almost the minute that everyone left, they changed out of their suits and grabbed their bags and hopped on a plane to Tokyo, Japan, for their honeymoon. They quickly checked into their hotel and the instant they got into their room, Jinyoung was tugging at the waistband of Jaebum's sweatpants.

"Off" He ordered, gently pressing his palm against Jaebum's chest and pushing him onto the bed.

Jaebum easily stripped down to his boxer briefs and grabbed his husband, shoving him down on the bed. Jinyoung giggled excitedly as the male's warm hands creeped under his oversized hoodie that he was wearing nothing under. Soon, he was bare chested too.

Jinyoung whimpered when Jaebum slowly entered a finger into him, taking his time to not hurt the male, but also to tease him. " _Dammit_ Jaebum-ah" Jinyoung groaned quietly. He was already so turned on, his cock throbbing between his legs as he kneeled there, his ass sticking in the air and the side of his face pressing into a pillow.

"What was that?" Jaebum hummed, his voice low as he dipped his finger deeper into Jinyoung.

Jinyoung groaned again, "J-jaebum please"

The other went slowly, gently fingering Jinyoung before entering a second finger. He scissored his digits inside the male, chuckling when Jinyoung wiggled his butt impatiently. Jaebum brought his free hand down on Jinyoung's ass, a clear slap and a hand mark forming on his cheek. The younger cried out, closing his eyes tight. "More" Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum began rubbed his ass, soothing the stinging pain.

"Count" Jaebum growled, his husband nodding eagerly.

"One"  
"Two!"  
"T-three!"  
"Four!"  
"Five!"

"What a good slut" Jaebum cooed, taking his fingers out of Jinyoung so he could rub the male's ass gently.

The younger whined loudly, pressing his dick between his stomach and the mattress. He needed something inside him. He needed someone against his cock. He needed to cum.

Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung by the hair, pulling him up so he could see his face and kiss his swollen red lips. Jinyoung was nearly drooling as he kissed Jaebum back, not even noticing the click of the cap of lube and the crinkling of a condom wrapper. A soft noise escaped his lips when Jaebum pulled away to put a condom on and pour lube on Jinyoung's ass. He easily slipped his dick into Jinyoung and groaned, his head tilting back and his eyes closing.

"Fuck" Jaebum paused, leaning over so his chest pressed against Jinyoung's back. He stayed there, placing soft kisses on the male's bare shoulder and neck. "I love you, prince" He murmured, smiling and nibbling on the male's ear.

Jinyoun's voice was high-pitched and childish as he cried softly, "I love you too but please fuck me"

And so their night was filled with moans, groans, dirty blankets, the sound of the bed hitting the wall, and cuddling.

"You were such a good boy" Jaebum cooed softly, wrapping his arms around the male and holding him close. After a few minutes of lovely silence, Jaebum pointed out, "You're not my prince anymore" He smiled gently as he ran his fingers through Jinyoung's hair sticking down on his forehead.

"What!" Jinyoung said, his eyes wide as he looked at the other, startled.

Jaebum grinned and kissed his husband's nose, "You're my king"

"And you're my king" Jinyoung smiled widely as he nuzzled his nose Jaebum's chest.


End file.
